


Whispered Confessions

by DifferentChild



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentChild/pseuds/DifferentChild
Summary: The week fees not start out like normal. How does it end? O just Charles and Sam alone at her apartment.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56





	1. Let the rain fall down

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to JediSteampunk for giving advice and listening!!!

Rain.

It hadn't been in the forecast initially, but of course this was one of the times Sam was reminded that meteorology was not an exact science, unlike computing.

Her walk to the Daily Grind was miserable. It was fine until she was just too far to go back home in terms of time and then it started pouring. Not a drizzle, not a few drops, but heavy rain. The phrase “raining cats and dogs” might apply but even then Sam wasn’t satisfied. It was miserable.

Walking as fast as possible, given that running wasn’t wise with her asthma, she pulled her cardigan up over her head to try and protect some of her from the water pounding on her body. Today  _ was _ the day she’d chosen to wear something thinner since it was supposed to be warmer. That too was incorrect.

People were all concerned with themselves on a day like today, complaining as she bumped into some, unable to see well with her glasses soaked and smeared. With her eyesight? It was a challenge. Almost like playing a video game. One good thing came out of this, at that thought she started to use her gamer instincts to help navigate the sidewalks towards the Daily Grind.

Blessedly coming into sight, as best she could make things out in the haze, the open sign for her favorite coffee shop was a beacon, signaling a save point in her quest. 

Ducking inside, slipping in behind someone coming out. If it weren’t for the bell that dinged everytime the door opened she’d have been hit for sure. 

Normally there wasn’t a fuss or a line. Dee was fast about her customers. But on a day like today? Everyone wanted coffee. Or tea. Or hot chocolate. A warm drink. Something warm sounded  _ heavenly _ . Sam shivered, wrapping her arms around her wet body. 

The line was dragging. People were debating what they wanted, musing, ignoring Dee or Link’s suggestions at times. Clearly not regulars. The regulars knew they could trust the Daily Grind owner because of her skills with the brew. That and her mother’s bakery items were divine. As yet another person placed their order, the queue moved forward and she neared the front. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately given the look on Link’s face when he saw her appearance. His expression, along with the beep on her phone as a reminder of the time, was all the excuse needed to dash off before any interaction could take place.

“SAM!” 

Too late.

Dee came out, confused at the distress in her employee’s voice. If Sam was there and he sounded like that? Couldn’t be good. “Where’d she go? I don’t see her.”   
  
“She left.” He sighed, shoulders slumping as he took to getting the next customer’s order. “I just saw her briefly and she was soaked through Dee! That’s not good for her.”    
  
“Not good for anyone.” But still, she pursed her lips. Knowing their girl it was only a matter of time. Looking at the clock, it was about time for Sam’s bus. “It comes round now. So she probably had to go to catch her ride.

___

Meanwhile, outside Sam was frustrated to see the bus driving off without so much as a stop at her location. Highly unusual as it was the same driver most days and he knew her. Though at the same time she hadn’t been out at her usual time...urgh.  _ Just my luck. Darnit. _

Conveniently, or perhaps intentionally, a black car pulled up in front of the bus stop, obviously avoiding a splash that would have been very easy.   
  
“MIss Young?” Something told him to come by this way when he saw the weather outside. Maybe it was his gut, but he didn’t like the idea of her riding public transportation on such an abysmal day. Or at all, really.

“Charles?” It was a coincidence...but it couldn’t be? He still didn’t live on this side of town. Logically, there was no reason to come this way. “What are you doing here?”   
  
“How about you get in the car first? You’re soaking wet Samara. Please.” In preparation of the rain he’d covered both his front and back seats to avoid anything getting on them. Not that he anticipated this with Samara but it was his general policy if it rained before he left.

“O, I-I dunno...I uh, I guess…” It would be nice to not be late. Or to wait for the next bus…”Are you sure it won’t be any trouble?”   
  
_ She’s worried about trouble when she’s soaking wet...For Christ’s sake!  _ “Not at all. Please, come in and dry off.”

The heat had been turned on after pulling up and seeing her state. She had been shivering in the chilly, watery weather and Charles’ mother would never forgive him if he didn’t do his best to assist. 

Sam slid into the car, grateful for the immediate blast of warm air. Though the change in temperature was a bit startling at the same time.

Reaching back, Charles opened his fencing bag and grabbed the towel he kept in there. It wouldn't be difficult to borrow one from the club. He simply preferred his own. There were always spares. 

"Here. Dry off a bit." That was his first priority after she got in safely. 

Looking around for traffic, he pulled away.  _ We should probably hurry to the office so she can change. _

Speaking of, that brought up one question from him as she started with her glasses and head as that required the least effort. "Do you happen to have spare clothes at the office? So you can change when we arrive?" 

The squirm and turn of the head told him the answer. "Ah, no...I...thought the coffee incident was a one time thing...and, uh...no." It wasn't like she planned on this! She'd checked the weather last night and it hadn't said anything.  _ The one time I don't look in the morning...Teaches me _ . 

"But I will now! Tomorrow I'll bring something. Lesson learned." 

He hmmed but nodded as he continued driving.  _ Well at least she's learning...not that it entirely solves today's issues but a start.  _ "You can wear my spare shirt. As I said before I always keep an extra in case of emergency and I'm glad you realize that it would behoove you to do the same."

As much as Sam wanted to argue with him she was soaking wet. Spending all day in wet clothes was a recipe for disaster, not to mention miserable. Especially in a cooler office. "T-thank you Charles." Maybe if she stayed turned away the blush on her face would be hidden.

Just as she slipped off her sweater, since the thing was the wettest of all her clothes, her boss spoke again.

"So how is it that you ended up sopping wet standing at the bus stop?" Part of him wanted to ask why she didn't have an umbrella. Not to lecture her as her father or brother would, but possessing a different intent. 

"It wasn't part of the forecast last night! And I was running late...I'm not a child you know." Years of overprotective family tended to make her a bit resistant to anything deemed a lecture. And since they'd been working together longer...Though shortly after she said it, Sam remembered that she just sassed her boss. It didn't matter that her father owned the company. He was still her boss.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

Laughter, in the form of a chuckle, came from Charles as he pulled into the parking deck. "You needn't worry so much Bunty. It was mere curiosity. Honestly it sounds like it all adds up to unfortunate timing on your part. Not to worry.” He responded as he slid into his designated parking spot. Being General Manager had its perks, even if Mr. Young threatened to deport him every so often.

First things first, he got out of the car, opening the back door to grab his spare shirt. Secondly, he went around to the passenger side in order to open the door. He still beat Samara as she was trying to gather her wet sweater and move in her heavier, waterlogged clothes. 

Sam blushed, even though he always did this. Everytime she got a quote about gentleman or she was told his mother wouldn’t forgive his manners. 

“After you Miss Young.” Switching to a more formal tone now that they were at the office and under her father’s watchful gaze. It didn’t matter that the man wasn’t physically next to them. He always had a way.

“Ah, thank you Charles.” 

“Not a problem at all. Now, let’s get upstairs so you can get changed. Perhaps Lucy has some extra attire that will fit.” That would be the best case. If not he would figure something out. Or her father would. It wasn’t like Samuel Young, Sr. would let her walk around in wet clothes all day.

“Maybe.” She hadn’t thought that far yet. Honestly the warm car had been nice but now she was back in the cold of the outside in the deck and headed to the cramped elevator. It was her least favorite place in the office, one of the many reasons she didn’t mind riding the bus.

Once on their floor a number of people dispersed, Sam and Charles being two of them. Lucy spotted them immediately. 

If it weren’t for Sam’s appearance, the receptionist was ready to tease them. After seeing the younger girl’s expression and clothes? Her focus was elsewhere.

  
“Sam! What happened? You’re soaking wet! Oh my god lemme see what I’ve got!” They were friendly with each other so it was already common knowledge to her that the company heiress didn’t have a spare outfit.

In professional mode, Charles answered for her as Sam dripped over the floor, “Miss Young was caught in the rain this morning. I simply saw her on my way to work and offered a ride. If you could find a sweater and either a skirt or trousers that would be ideal. Here is a shirt for her to wear. You two should probably go to her office so she can change in privacy.”

With that, he gave the ladies a nod and walked into his office. Her exercise could be delayed today. It was a busy week and he needed to get a jumpstart on things. 

* * *

"I'm fine Lucy, really." She insisted as the ginger dragged her into her own office.

"Here! I've got a skirt and a cardigan. Sorry I don't have any tops that'll fit. You're bigger in the bust than I am. But at least you've got a shirt from  _ Charrrles. _ " 

Breast conversation was normal. Well,  _ more  _ normal. Still a little awkward but she was getting more used to it with Monica next door. 

"I can't help it. I wish they were smaller sometimes." It wasn't too bad when she wore comfy clothes, but finding work clothes? A bit harder if she didn't want to show them off.

"They're gorgeous! Besides, I'm sure Charles likes them quite a bit." Bringing the Welshman back into the conversation. 

Again came the redness to her cheeks as she started changing clothes. "He's my boss Lucy. I don't think he looks at them."

"Sure Sam. Whatever you say. But seriously, if you don’t want ‘em, I’ll take ‘em!”   
  
“Lucy!!”   
  
The older woman chuckled, smiling at her friend. “Relax Sam. I’m teasing. Mostly.”

* * *

Meanwhile Mr. Young came out of his office, heading to speak with Lucy about some deliveries that he was expecting, when he noticed a rather significant wet spot in the lobby.  _ What in the world? _

He would’ve asked Lucy what happened if she were there...but mysteriously his receptionist wasn’t. The one he came to speak to. Sure she could’ve run to the bathroom but doubtful so early. Lucy was almost always in the area.

Then he noticed the wet spots led to one area: Sam’s office.

Mind racing, Samuel sprinted towards his daughter’s office as though his life depended on it. Maybe he was a bit paranoid…

Upon opening the door he found Sam half dressed, in a white shirt and shimmying into a skirt that did not belong to her.

It didn’t matter that he’d changed her diapers or seen her in pajamas or hospital gowns, her father still came in, turned around, and shut the door so no one  _ else _ could see that and he wouldn’t either.

“Dad?”   
  
“Mr. Young?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I saw a big spot on the floor and I followed it here! What happened Pumpkin??!! Are you alright?”   
  
Of course.”It was just rain, Dad. Water. I got wet and had to change. That’s it.” 

Lucy helped her into the skirt while Sam tried on the sweater. “There! And your shoes should be dry soon enough. I’ll go hang these things up to dry.”   
  
“Get her a coffee or a tea while you’re at it! She needs to warm up!”

“Dad!” He was embarrassing her. Coffee sounded amazing sure, but it wasn’t Lucy’s job to fetch things for her! “You don’t have to Lucy. I’ll grab my own later.”

“Pumpkin.” His glare was firm but kind at the same time. He was concerned because she was remarkably pale from being so cold and soaked through. “How did this happen?”

Going through it with her father would just result in fussing or lectures or overprotectiveness. “I got caught in the rain.” Bluntness was the best because she really wasn’t in the mood to sugar coat things.

“Sweetie you know that’s not a good idea…” Samuel started, face softening as he started to worry.   
  
“Nor is missing a meeting Mr. Young.” Charles had noticed how long things seemed to be taking and he decided to come check on the progress. Given that Lucy was out of the office, he was grateful to find Samara dressed.

“Jones.” Instant disapproval came from the CEO. It was more on a personal level than professional as he couldn’t deny that he was a good employee.

“Sir, you’ll note that you have a client meeting scheduled that you personally insisted on handling. It’s virtual but you still need to be in your office in time to set things up and join the call."

"Jones…"

At that moment Lucy popped back in, having brought coffee for Sam anyway. "He's right Mr. Young. It's been on the schedule for weeks. And here you go Sam. I didn't see you walk in with a cup."

Eyeing both his General Manager and Receptionist, the CEO scowled and stormed off. Though he stuck his head back in to acknowledge his youngest child. "Warm up and dry off Pumpkin. It's chilly today! Just let your old man know if he can help!" Then he was actually off.

The babying was embarrassing. "Lucy...you didn't have to. " After taking a sip she was more than glad to have it. Today hadn't started off right.

"You're my friend Sam. Besides, I've seen the schedule. I know how busy it is this week."

"Speaking of, if you could take your leave Lucy, Miss Young and I need to begin working."

"Right-o guv'nor." The shorter woman teased.

Charles was constantly exasperated by the people around him. "Lucy…" 

"Bye!!"

"Thank you!!" Came Sam's reply as the other left and Charles shut the door.

Time to get to work...


	2. Hiding behind a face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets ready for the meeting on Friday but she's starting to feel under the weather! Then she turns to Monica...

Throughout the coming days, the entire office worked tirelessly. Though Sam and Charles more than most. With a big client meeting on Friday and a deadline for a project, small as that was, coming at the same time, it was a busy week. 

Unlike most weeks, they did not need to be face to face until the meeting on Friday. It was much more individual prep and emails or quick chats. Normally Charles felt she would learn more face-to-face, spending at least part of the day in each other’s offices to manage specifics. This time, as it was similar enough to a previous experience, and time consuming, it was more prepping the materials. She'd done several client meetings with him by now. Working from their respective offices still allowed Sam to come to him with a question or message him. That way he could respond at his convenience, not disrupting his workflow or hers.. Both tended to get very focused on their work.

Part of Sam was very grateful it was like this. As awkward as she was, she had gotten used to learning from Charles. Even if she didn’t want to take over the business he was a great teacher. Normally she preferred to work closely, not just because he was attractive. Though that didn’t hurt…

It was simply because she’d started to feel under the weather, more and more every day. Maybe she hadn’t been feeling stellar on Monday but it was just an annoyance at that point. Logically, Sam knew she should take a day off or even work from home. Perhaps it was the Young stubbornness, but she figured if she could just push through this week it would be fine. Then rest over the weekend. Afterall, she was stronger than she used to be. 

Surely she could handle a week with just a minor cold. People did it all the time. Though partially because of her, Samuel’s policy was a strict NO if you were, or even might be, contagious. You do not come in. If you needed to continue working you worked from home that day.

That being said, she was kind of breaking her father's own rules and guidelines. It was just that also taking time to work from home wouldn't be a simple thing for Sam. If she worked from home her father would fuss and insist that she take the time off. And it would lead to more coddling from her family, even over a little thing. The sniffles weren't  that dramatic. 

At the end of the week, her father had a meeting with some clients outside the city so he wasn't going to be evoffice until late. Honestly, most, if not all, of his day would be spent out if not out and it might run longer than the traditional work day, travel included.

That was great for her because his father’s intuition and experience was  too good . All it would take was one look and he’d know. Samuel would be able to tell she was sick. The others? Well, Sam could  probably  fool them for the day and just sleep it off over the weekend.

When Friday rolled around, the cold hit her like a ton of bricks. As illness often did, it had moved into her chest soon enough, causing a night full of coughing and little sleep. Ok. Maybe there  was still a reason her family worried, even if she was healthier than before. She just had to get through the day and the client meeting and then she could sleep. Then  maybe  it would be ok to ask if she could go home early and truthfully cite the lack of sleep. Charles had let her do that one other time. It wasn’t like Sam asked often...

Getting up that morning had been a struggle. The medicine from the night before had been a quick fix, treating the symptoms not the cause. It allowed her to get some sleep which had been the goal.

Sam dragged herself to the bathroom, not even bothering to take a shower. That would be too much work, even if it was part of a normal routine. The simple act of going down to take Bowser out was going to be exhausting, but she would take care of her pup before herself anyday.

Leashing him and going down the three flights was normally good, small exercise and a calm way to start the day. If she got up early enough she'd take him on a full on walk. She tried to since she had to go work for a good portion of the day. Even if Mrs. Whipple was kind enough to check in on occasion.

Today though? No walkies. No hanging out with the zoomies. It was just potty and home.

Upon their return, Sam stopped to look at herself in the mirror Ugh.  If I look like this I won't be able to hide anything... Then a thought struck her. It was unusual, but it just might work.  Maybe Monica could help ?

Shyly, especially due to the hour, the timid younger woman went and stood outside her neighbor's door, listening. Were there sounds of life?

Soon she had her answer as Monica almost ran into her as the pink-haired vixen walked out with Dinah in her bag.

"Kiddo? What are you doing in front of the door like that?" The viewtuber also noticed how pale her neighbor looked. "You alright there?"

"Could you, uh…” She stumbled over her words due to the hour, the illness, and anxiety in general. “Maybe...help me with makeup?" Best to just blurt it out. Get out in the open. The more straightforward she was, the more likely Monica would get distracted by the fact that she actually wanted help instead of asking all the fussy questions like everybody always did...right?

Suspicious would be the best word to describe her initial thoughts as she’d offered but her boyfriend’s neighbor had never accepted. However, never one to say no when someone was in need of make up help (and not a bitch), Monica agreed. " Sure thing. Since I just left sleepyhead in there we’ll do it at your place. I'm assuming you have virtually nothing, but no need to worry. I've got an arsenal here." Even with just one bag, and her dog sitting in it,she was prepared. There were compartments that held many small items.

Guiding the brunette back to her apartment, Monica quickly pulled out makeup, sponges, brushes, etc. and got to work.

It was silent. While the younger woman was anxious, as Marshall had pointed out when the ladies first met, they knew each other enough by now for  some conversation. Cutting through the awkwardness, the makeup artist tried to strike up conversation. "So why do you suddenly need help with makeup? You put on mascara that one time. I mean you’re not perfect but you have  some  basic skills. And I don't usually see you walking out of here wearing any. Why today?"

Logical enough, but complicated to answer. Confrontation was never Sam’s strong suit and admitting that she was trying to hide being sick seemed like it would cause an argument. She preferred just about anything else but it would be rude to leave Monica hanging. It took the responsible part of her brain, The one that felt responsible for work over her own well being to speak up some Monica would not stop helping.

"We have a client meeting today…" Even her voice sounded pathetic when it came out of her mouth. How was she supposed to convince Charles and their client of anything if she sounded like this?

"And?" Came Monica's prompting as she pulled the new longer hair out of Sam's face and into a cute half up/half downstyle. Both functional and fashionable. It would keep the hair out of her face and it would look cute for the entire day.

Confession time. "And I need to not look like crap." Since she sounded like it. The coughing fit she broke into further emphasized that Sam still looked better than she felt. And before the makeup? She didn’t look great.

That only confirmed the older woman's suspicions as she rubbed the younger's back. "Need some water kiddo?"

A shaky nod came as Sam fished her inhaler out of her pocket, taking a puff to help loosen the tightness in her chest. Colds always made things worse and of course this was no exception.

No insane panic from Monica thankfully, just a glass of water that appeared in front of her as she put the device back in her pocket. 

"Thanks." It was nice. The water was soothing, not too hot or too cold. Somehow she knew.

"If you're sick then why are you even going in?" Despite the question, the viewtuber moved back to the face in order to finish what she started.

It was a really good question. Definitely valid. Honestly? Stubbornness probably had something to do with it. Her desire to prove she was there by her own merits and not just because it was her father’s company...even if it was the case. That and she didn't want to leave Charles with all the work the day. It wasn't intentional, but still!

"It's important." The client, the proposal, the job...Charles…

Vague as the answer was, Monica knew that arguing wouldn't get anywhere. Marshall didn't listen either. They were quite similar in that regard. "It's still a dumb idea but cllearly you're gonna do it anyway. The least I can do is bring out your natural beauty and hide some of those bags."  How much sleep has she been getting?

Shoulders relaxed as the liquid concealer was finished, before something was said about letting it dry. "Next we'll use some foundation. Maybe some eye shadow. Definitely a little blush on your cheeks. Some mascara. Lipstick. Some eyeliner perhaps…"

"That...sounds like a lot…" More than she expected certainly. More than she’d ever do on her own.

"Please. I'm just doing the bare minimum."

That thought terrified her momentarily. But Monica continued to work so there was little room to argue.

After it was all said and done, Sam felt like she looked like a different person. More put together, more adult, definitely less sick than she did before the help. 

"You head on out. I'll take this little guy for a walk and then he can hang out with Marshall and Dinah today." Her now boyfriend again had been asking her to leave the pup since he’d had time away. The gamer missed his special girls.

As much as Bowser was still occasionally weirded out by the small, shaky girl, he did like attention. And she'd been trying so hard to get him used to her neighbor…

"Thanks Monica."

"Anytime kiddo."

Squaring her shoulders, Sam headed out the door. Goal? Make it through the meeting. Then she could give in. But would her body listen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! A broken arm, life, job hunting, crazy roommate situations, and more later...
> 
> Yay!


End file.
